Like Father Like Daughter
by MellarkandArt
Summary: Series of one shots with Katniss's father alive throughout her life. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

/So I really want to read a fan fiction with Katniss's father not dying and him being there for Katniss when she needs him.  
I'm not talented enough to write that myself, so I figured I'll just make one shots of the ones I can write. Might be ALOT. There might be quite a few super short ones just because it would be fun scene to write. Like Katniss in the training center watching the news and her dad comes on for an interview. Stuff like that. So basiclly I'm skipping the "boring" parts of the book. (as if they existed) Suggest some if you want, I'll try to do them. I am going to name Katniss's father Thomas and her mother Lily.I'm not sure if I should make him die like Prim in mockingjay or like just of old age later on. Oh and Haymitch and Thomas are pretty good friends before the reaping. Haymitch used to be pretty involved in Katniss's life when she was a little kid. But his drinking got worse and he started leaving his house less and less. POVs will most likely be different, maybe even some in Haymitch's eyes. First chapter is in no ones POV... The story will remain basiclly the same, but her father is alive and large part of her life and times are easier because he works in the mines for money so yeah. No major plot twists. Haymitch is still like a father to her later, but not./

Chapter 1, The Reaping

Thomas Everdeen wakes to the screamig of his youngest daughter.  
He hears his eldest soothing her before he even opens his eyes.  
"It was me!" Primrose sobs.  
"I know" Katniss says. "I know, but it nots going to be you. Your names only in there once Prim, there not going to pick you"  
Thomas trys to figure out what she means then he realizes what today is.  
Today was the day of the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games.  
It was Prim's first year, her name is in there one time. Katniss insisted she didn't put in any more for food.  
Katniss did of course. Her name was already in there five times, she then did that four more times for the family. So her name was in there twenty five times.

He was very worried. He hated to admit that Prim would never make it in the games. Katniss, Katniss could do it. But she wouldn't really ever come home. She would be a different person, a killer. He wouldn't blame his daughter but she would herself. She would fall apart, just like Haymitch did.  
But there was nothing he could do. So instead of worrying, he went back to sleep. Today was a day off so he would enjoy it as much as he could. When he woke again, Katniss was gone, most likely hunting. Lily was making breakfeast and Prim was bathing for the reaping. She would wear Katniss's first reaping clothes.  
"Thomas, do you think this dress would fit Katniss?" Lily asks, showing him a old blue dress of hers, from her merchant days.  
"I think it would be perfect for her," he replys, kissing her cheek and going to find any clothes that weren't mineing clothes.  
"What are you going go wear?" Thomas asks his wife.  
"Oh, just this" she says, showing him a beautiful pink dress.  
"You'll look lovely in that," he grins.  
She smiles and goes back to making breakfeast.  
"I am going to go see if Haymitch is alive and try to get him sobered and clean for the reaping," Thomas says.  
"Okay, have fun," says Lily.  
He snorts and starts to walk to Victor's Village.

"HAYMITCH!" Thomas yells banging on the door.  
He doesn't answer.  
Thomas spots a opened window and climbs in. He finds Haymitch passed out on the floor in a puddle of vomit.  
Thomas fills up a jug of water and pours it on the old drunk. (AN: Like father like daughter lol)  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Haymitch yells. "What the hell are you doing!" he asks, swinging his knife around.  
"You asked me to wake you" Thomas grins.

-

"You look beautiful, Lil," says Thomas kissing his wife.  
She grins. "Thank you,"  
Prim walks into the room with her blouse half untucked. Katniss stands besides her.  
"Tuck that tail in, Little Duck!" she says, tucking it in.  
Thomas smiles at his two angels. "You two look beautiful" he says softly.  
"Let's go" Lily says looking at her watch.

Katniss helps Prim get signed in and guides her to the tweleve year olds before going to the sixteens. Effie Trinket enters the stage in her weird clothes, yapping about how wonderfull The Capitol is.  
"Ladies first!" she says at last.  
Everything seems to move in slow motion.  
Not me, not me, not me, everyone silently prays.  
It's not Katniss Everdeen.  
It's Primrose Everdeen.  
Thomas panicks. Theres nothing he can do. His tweleve year old daughter is going into the Hunger Games.  
He sees Prim take small steps up to the stage. Katniss stares at her sister and knows she has to do something. This can't happen. But what can she do? Her thoughts are barely made as she runs after Prim.  
"Prim!" Katnisssheriks.  
Lily and Thomas gasp. What the hell was she-  
"I volunteer!" Katniss yells. "I volunteer as tribute!"  
Prim screams at the top of her lungs. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T GO KATNISS"  
"Prim LET GO" she tells the girl.  
Gale takes Prim to her mother and father. Thomas is crying at the bravery of his eldest daughter. He was also crying because of what she has to face. It will be challenging, but he knows she can do it. 'She's gonna come home' he thinks to himself as Peeta Mellark is called. 


	2. Chapter 2

/Thanks for the favs :) sorry for the wait. I've gotten a few comments on other stories about my grammer and spelling, I'm sorry, it's mostly typos that I don't notice when I read over. I don't have spell check or anything, just an IPad one notepad app. I'm also only in 7th grade. I ask Siri most of the words I can't spell but she gets them wrong sometimes too. The ending is a little off but I'm not sure how to make a conversation between Peeta and his love's father/

Chapter 2, Goodbye

My daughter and the Mellark boy are brought into the Justice Building. My family and I stand in line to say goodbye. Lily and Prim are sobbing. They let us in. Katniss is sitting on the fancy couch, eyes slammed shut and humming some song. I think it is The Hanging Tree. I sit down beside and pull her in my lap like when she was a little girl. She takes a deep breath and puts herself back into tough mode. She gives us a forced smile and gets up and sorta paces around the room. She picks up a sobbing Primrose and holds her, bringing her on the couch.  
"It's alright," she whispers and puts her down.  
"You have to win," Prim begs.  
"I'll try my best," Katniss says.  
"No, don't just try your best Katniss, win," Prim sobs.  
"Prim honey, I-"  
"NO!"  
Katniss sighs deeply, getting up again from the couch.  
"Okay," she whispers. Prim hugs her so tight Katniss looks like she can't breathe. She finally lets go and Lily goes to her. "I love you darling. You know it right?" she asks, whiping an escaped tear off her face.  
"I know mama. I love you too."  
"Good. I'll see you when you get home baby," Lily says, kissing the top of Katniss head.

I go over to my eldest daughter, my angel. The child that takes after me in more ways then just looks. Tears fill my eyes as I look over here, for the last time. Even if she does come back, _when_ she comes back, she'll be a different person. But maybe her family can help her through the rough times ahead. I pull my baby to me and kiss her head. "I love you baby girl," I say.  
"I love you too Daddy."  
We don't have much time left. "Listen honey, listen to your mentor, Haymitch okay?"  
"Okay."  
"A-and trust the boy," I whisper in her ear. She looks at me funny and opens her mouth to reply but the peacekeepers burst in to take us away.  
"I love you!" Katniss yelps before we are ever so kindly escorted (dragged) out of the room.

As we slowly walk out of the Justice Building, I turn around and tell Lily and Prim I'll be back. I stand in the short line to vist the Mellark boy. I see his father in the line to vist Katniss. We make eye contact for a second then a peacekeeper shoves me the boy's room. I struggle to causlly keep my balance. The kid, Peeta I think, looks up at me awkwardly. I can tell he has shed a few tears.

I stand by the door and smile at the poor boy. In a week he will be thrown into an arena with the girl he obviously has a crush on- obvious to everyone expect for Katniss.

"Hey kid," I say. I have rarely if ever spoken to him. But Katniss tells me he's very friendly and popular at school. I don't think Kat realizes how much she talks about the boy at home.  
"Hello, sir," Peeta says, standing up to shake my hand. _Nice kid_ I think to myself.

I want to say something about his intentions with my daughter but I'm not sure how to approach it. So I just say "Good luck kid."  
"Thanks," Peeta says, trying a smile but it's hard on this day.  
As I leave I tell him, "Hope to see you again." 


End file.
